The present invention relates to a system comprising a refill cartridge and a pump dispenser for receiving the refill cartridge and dispensing a flowable substance, such as a home care product or a personal care product, from the refill cartridge, and to the pump dispenser in isolation.
It is known to provide a flowable substance, such as a personal care product, in a pump dispenser having a pump for pumping the flowable substance to an exterior of the dispenser for use by a user. However, once most of the flowable substance in such a pump dispenser has been used up, the user must dispose of the pump dispenser and obtain a new one or refill the pump dispenser by hand. Such disposal is not an efficient use of the material(s) from which the pump dispenser is made, and refilling the pump dispenser often requires opening up the pump dispenser, which can be difficult for some users, such as the elderly or those with weak hands or fingers. It is known to provide pump dispensers with refill cartridges or tanks containing a personal care product, but many known refill cartridges are difficult to open or to install in a pump dispenser, which can result in spillage of the flowable substance from the cartridge.
There is a need for a pump dispenser that is easier to refill with a flowable substance to be pumped or to replenish with a new refill cartridge. There also is a need for a pump dispenser that is easier to provide with a flowable substance to be pumped, which flowable substance may be different to a flowable substance previously pumped from the pump dispenser. There also is a need for a pump dispenser that is adapted to minimize or prevent unwanted spillage of a flowable substance from a refill cartridge when the refill cartridge is inserted therein. There further is a need for an easy to use system comprising such a pump dispenser and a refill cartridge.